Sonata: Because I Love You
by MickBeth4ever
Summary: This is the last scene from the season ender, Sonata. This is Mick's POV of his talk with Beth after the execution of Jackson and Emma.


Sonata: Because I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. If I did there would be a second season right now in the works and Mick and Beth would make out more often.

Walking to Beth's, Mick was still shocked about what had just happened, but was firm in the realization that he had just had. He loved Beth, and he was now willing, whole-heartedly, to make their relationship work for whatever time they had.

He knocked on the door, knowing that he would have to answer the questions that she had. When she opened the door, he could tell she was still upset that he had brushed her off, but it had to be done. She couldn't listen in on the conversation that he had in his apartment with the other vampires that were there. She wouldn't have liked it and would have put up an argument; they couldn't have afforded that time.

"I assume your 'vampire business' meant getting Emma out of jail. Where is she?" she asked, acting defensive before he even had the chance to say anything.

"She's dead," he told her, and even though he knew it wasn't the excuse she was expecting or looking for, he decided to tell her the truth to why she had to be killed. "She was a liability to our community."

He saw the disbelief in her eyes as she said, "Vampires dispensing out vampire justice."

"There have to be rules, Beth," he explained, hoping that she would understand, but knowing she probably would only see it as an execution of two very good people.

"And Jackson?" she asked, a hint of pain in her voice for the man whom she thought was now left without the love of his life.

It was the reason that he had his little epiphany, the sacrifice that he had made, and she needed to know the truth so he said, "He didn't want to live without her."

"So they were both just executed?" she asked in disbelief. He knew she was distraught with the news, knew she had come to like the old couple.

When he looked away in response, she turned around and walked away, leaving the door open. He followed her inside, smelling her salty tears and hearing her increased heartbeat, he said, "I know this isn't easy for you to understand."

He waited for her to turn around, so he could talk about why he came. But when she turned around and said, "Look," he knew that something was wrong. Looking into her eyes, he was confused. He saw pain in her eyes, mixed with love as she said, "You've been saying for months now that things can't work between us. That we live in different worlds."

"And I didn't want to hear you, but maybe you're right," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

_No no no no this can't be happening._

He felt like ice had been dumped over his body when she said that. He knew what was happening and he steeled himself against what he knew she was going to say. He felt his heart breaking as he brought himself to full height, hoping to contain his emotions.

"You can't come back to my world. And I'm not ready to join yours-"

"Wait, you think that's what this is about, you think I'm gonna want to turn you?" he asked, surprised.

"Wouldn't you?" she asked.

_Shit._

He felt like the car had just hit him again. She didn't want to be with him because he was a vampire. He had been right all along: vampires don't get happy endings. She had come to her senses, knowing what would happen and decided to get out of it while she had the chance.

And it was killing him.

"Eventually. What happens when I start to get old? Maybe then I'd want it too." She looked up at him with grief etched in her eyes. "I don't ever want to have to make that decision."

_No, please no,_ he thought.

"Emma and Jackson made me realize that you were right. I don't…" she stopped, choked up. "Think I can do this anymore."

_No, please tell me it's not true. Tell me this isn't happening,_ he thought to himself.

He gazed into her tear-filled eyes, looking for something to tell him that this wasn't what she wanted. But the pain he started to feel had increased tenfold. He waited only moments more before walking out the door, hesitating for only a fraction of a second before turning the corner. He walked down the hall for a few steps before stopping and leaning against the wall, clenching his jaw, in order to control himself. He wanted to cry, scream, say something that would convince Beth that this wasn't a good idea. Every bone in his body told him to go back to _her_ and make her understand what Emma and Jackson had made _him_ understand.

He heard Beth close the door and that only made his control lessen. He had told himself for weeks after she had found out that he was a vampire that she would leave him, too afraid or disgusted to stay. But just when he had let his guard down and allowed her into his life, she decided that she didn't want this anymore, blindsiding him.

Then he heard her start to cry.

_I've spent the past fifty five years trying to close the door on forever. But I can't anymore. I can't close the door on Beth._

He left the wall and walked back to Beth's door, knocking lightly but purposefully. When she didn't answer, he knocked harder, insistent. When she still didn't answer he opened the door himself and walked back inside to see Beth leaning against the wall adjacent to the door.

"You wanna know what Emma and Jackson made _me_ realize?" he asked, seeing the irony in his next statement. "That you were right. _You_ were right all along. This isn't about being a vampire or a human. This is about us, and how we feel about one another. Right here, right now." He was determined to make her understand, hoping she would change her mind.

_Come on, Beth._

He waited with bated breath to hear what she would say. He knew she didn't want to break it off with him, and he had to make her see that this _could_ work between them, if they would just try.

Just when he thought she would deny him, she asked him a question that surprised him. "The night we first met, or met again, whatever. What was I wearing?"

He thought back to that night; to the night when he stepped back into Beth's life after twenty years of being on the outside. He saw her walking through the pool of water toward the body of a slain young girl.

"Blue jeans, white striped shirt, cream jacket," he answered, as if the stating the obvious.

She turned around, her eyes wide. "What about my shoes?" she asked.

He smiled. "You were barefoot."

"How can you remember that?" she asked in disbelief.

How? It was easy. He knew how, he just had to say it to _her_. Taking a deep breath he felt the defenses that she had been tearing down little by little shatter into a million pieces as he said, "Because I love you."

He saw the defenses that _she_ had erected when he walked in the door break down and love and disbelief shine in her eyes. He knew that he had won his girl back.

To affirm this, she closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his in a sweet but passion filled kiss. He felt lighter than he had felt in years as he held Beth in his arms, feeling her lips against his own. Coming to his senses, he reached back and closed the door gently, happy to be back in the arms of the love of his life.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

wipes tears from eyes That was the sweetest scene that I ever saw…after I watched the entire thing of course. When I first saw it, my friend had to watch it first to make sure that I wanted to see it (I didn't want to watch it if Mick and Beth broke up), I was cursing her because I thought she had lied to me…then I saw Mick turn around and I started cheering…I've loved the scene since I watched it the second time. Hope I did it justice! I'm praying for a second season, picked up by USA or SciFi…we all need to band together as Moonlight fans and beg them to take Moonlight! We want more Mick/Beth and Josef too!

So yeah, please review! I LOVE reviews!! They make me very happy!!

If anyone has any requests for scenes from the show, let me know! I'll be happy to oblige!

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
